What Doesn't Kill You
by NTArrowSniper
Summary: The cast of Glee are in a Hunger Games universe. Santana Lopez of District 12 volunteers for her brother. Brittany Pierce, a career that has been training all her life for the games is fascinated by her. But what will happen once the games begin? Brittana fic.
1. I Volunteer

New story! So I basically have completely lost it with the Sparia story (PLL), but never fear I haven't abandoned it! But I will start doing some Glee fics to keep myself writing :) Disclaimer: I do not own Glee OR the Hunger Games trilogy/movies. If I did, Glee would be Brittana's spinoff xD

Enjoy!

* * *

_Santana Lopez thought her world had fallen to pieces. She had lived a life she had not deserved, suffering pain and loss and regret and hate and love. She thought she had the ultimate story to tell._

_But that was until the day of the reaping. The day her legs faltered and her vision fractured like a broken mirror._

_"Sandiego Lopez!"_

_He was only 12. He would never last. Innocent and sweet, her little baby brother had no chance in the wild, amongst brutal murderers that play to win, not to escape._

_What choice did she have?_

_"I volunteer!" her voice cracked as she screamed at the top of her lungs, pushing and grabbing for her brother._

_"I volunteer as tribute in my brother's place. Choose a new boy tribute. I beg you," she repeated._

_The brunette slowly made her way to the rotting, dirty stage of District 12. Her home that, once she boarded that train, she would never see again. She couldn't win._

_As she requested, a new boy tribute was drawn. Noah Puckerman. Built strongly, he shoved his way up to the stage with a hard look on his face. He showed no emotion. Except a crack through his brick wall, as he and Santana shared a glance while they stood side by side, lined up for their deaths._

It was certainly a first for Brittany. Never before had she seen a volunteer from a district that didn't provide career training. She guessed that the circumstances were different. The girl from District 12 who volunteered in place of her younger brother; the blonde girl was fascinated by her. Did she have experience in the wild? Maybe she was a good fighter. However, from the look of distraught and 'spur of the moment' on the girl's face, even Brittany could tell the girl hadn't planned on volunteering.

She thought back to her own district's reaping. District 2, the district where careers fight for the year's tribute. However, Brittany had it easy, 'fortunately' for her.

Ever since the death of her sister last year, everybody had been quiet around her. They never mentioned the games, they never asked her about training. It was all an avoided subject now.

Brittany couldn't say that she minded it, though. She was never one for the violence- in fact, she hated the games and the whole concept of them, but she would never say that in public in front of the Capitol, or peace-makers. She didn't dare imagine how they would react.

But her father was the opposite; he was obsessed with having one of his children win. Brittany had four siblings, and now only one was left. Little Niall, only 7 years old. He barely knew his eldest sister. Heather volunteered last year after years of intensive training, and she was top of the pack in the girl's category. Brittany wasn't even half way to matching her skill.

And even so, she died brutally to the lover of a girl she had killed during her game. Pushed off a cliff and bashed and sliced. She didn't even see his face.

But her father never gave up. He had lost a son before Heather, who had also fallen victim to the games. He was weak, and ill, but their father insisted they train and train and train until their limbs could move no more.

Again her mind fluttered back to the girl in District 12, doing all she could for her family. Maybe herself and the girl had something in common. Neither of them wanted to be here.

* * *

Please review, favourite, follow, all that! It's appreciated and I read all my reviews! :3


	2. On Fire

Santana was uncomfortable. Smothered in makeup and dressed in glittering, sparkling clothes, she felt like a different person. She didn't want to be a different person – She wanted to enter and Santana Lopez from District 12 and die as Santana Lopez from District 12.

Her main make-up artist, Emma Pillsbury, was ordering for her outfit to be made. Neither she or Puck had any idea what the theme was, but they assumed it would be coal miners like every other pair of 12 tributes.

Eventually Emma came back with a smile on her face, her large eyes stretched wide. "Meet me in your room in ten minutes," she ordered.

Twenty minutes later, Santana found herself dressed in a dark, ash-like dress. She couldn't say that she was surprised. The profession of the District was mining, of course. But then Emma surprised them, with a controller of some sort.

"This will toggle your flames," she told them, pointing at the button. Santana was confused at first, but once she was placed on the chariot, next to Puck, she understood what her designer had meant. Behind them was flowing orange flames. They weren't real, of course, but they looked it.

The crowd was going wild, throwing flowers and money at them.

She felt Puck nudge at her hand, signaling that she take hold it his. This made her uncomfortable, but after a quick glance, she finally agreed. They joined hands and raised them, showing pride from their district. The crowd rose to a stand.

As the chariots finally pulled in at the end of the track, the brunette scanned her 'competition'. There were young kids, in their early teens, and careers looking fierce and proud. Her eyes locked on a girl from District 2- a career, no doubt. Suddenly the girl turned her head and her eyes met Santana's. She was fairly far away, but Santana could see a thoughtful glint in her eye, but she shook it off as just an enemy assessing how she would sign her name into Santana's dead body.

* * *

Short chapter for now but I'm updating frequently as this is pre-written^^ Thanks for reading!


	3. May The Odds

The time leading up to the start of the games flew by quickly. Faster than Santana had expected. She had gone through the training, scoring a measly 6. She was as good as dead, and pretty much everyone on the District 12 team knew it.

"You can get sponsors, just make them like you. Get far out, don't run into the cornucopia. It's a death sentence," she heard someone muttering to her. But she disregarded it; she had no hope and no faith she would make it out alive. Maybe Puck could do it; he could help District 12 get back on its feet.

_3_

_2_

_1_

The podiums were raised and Santana's vision was blurred with confusion. She was lost, and had no idea what her first move should be. This could affect the rest of her life, or decide if she even had one.

She may as well try and get some supplies. What hope did she have if she didn't? She would starve; she would have no way to defend herself.

Nearing the collection of equipment in the center, Santana reached out to grab a small backpack, but was shoved down. She looked up in a daze and saw the girl from District 2. "Run!" she heard her scream, pointing towards the forest. The blonde girl chucked her the backpack and shoved her in the direction she pointed and then dashed off.

Ridden with confusion, Santana followed the orders of the career. Personally she had no idea why the girl would want to save her. But despite all this, she was almost certain that this strange girl from District 2 had just saved her from making the worst and last mistake of her life.

Santana dashed through the dense forest around the center. She ran away from one scream to the next, finding tracks every time she made a turn. She felt trapped, surrounded by everyone.

Brittany began running back to center after pushing the girl away. She turned her head momentarily to check that she had followed her orders. She turned back around when she saw she had.

Making her way to the heart of the cornucopia, the career began looting weapons from the racks. Knives, tomahawks, everything. She was focusing so hard that she was shocked when Rachel Berry from District 1 jumped her, raising a knife to her neck. Brittany's instincts kicked in and she punched the girl in the stomach. Using the shock to her advantage, the blonde drove a knife into Berry's stomach. "I'm sorry," she muttered as the girl fell to the floor.

She began running off, supplies heavy, when she saw Finn. _Lover, _she thought. She raised the knife to the boy, and slipped the knife across his neck. "Be with her again," she whispered.

Shaken by the close encounters, Brittany rushed away into the forest, the girl from District 12 momentarily out of her mind.

* * *

Review to keep me updating please! I'm not getting many views on this :(


	4. Asian Fusion

_Snap!_

Santana cringed as she heard the crackle of a twig below her feet. She was moving inwards, to find some more water. Her container was dry and she was beginning to get thirsty.

It had been quiet to begin with, but Santana began hearing rustles and quick footsteps. Through the bushes, the brunette spotted a stream of blonde, followed by another girl and boy. Moving quickly but quietly, she followed the three.

Always a fast runner, Santana eventually caught up to them. Mike Chang, and Tina Cohen-Chang. Both from District 7. With a shock, she realized that they were in pursuit of the girl that had pushed her away at the start of the games. Her brain told her to run away, and not get involved. But something else told her to run towards the three.

She followed them, and brought a sharp knife she had found in her backpack to Mike. She quickly disposed of him, and he fell to the floor. Tina followed him down, lost and unknowing of what had caused the fall of her teammate. She didn't have a chance to figure it out before Santana brought the knife to her.

The cannon fired twice, and Santana caught up to the blonde girl, who was lying in the bushes panting.

"You can take me out," she said with a weak smile on her face, "I saw you volunteer for your brother. It was really sweet. You deserve to win, I think."

Santana sighed, and relaxed her weapon. At least the girl wasn't hostile. Not yet, anyway.

"I don't want to kill you," Santana replied, edging forward slightly, "You saved me, and now I saved you. That's how it works, right?"

The blonde girl looked confused, "When did I save you?" she asked. Santana smiled and sat down in front of the girl. She was still wary and didn't let her guard down; it could all be an act after all. "In the center, no doubt I would be dead by now if you hadn't jumped in and saved me." The career girl smiled, and reached her hand out. "We haven't really introduced ourselves," she smiled, "my name's Brittany."

"Santana," the brunette replied, linking her hand with the girl. "I suppose we should find some shelter, huh?" Brittany nodded, and slowly pulled herself up. The two carried on running back through the forest, not realizing that their hands were still joined.

After a successful hunting trip, the pair began to scout locations to set up a small camp. Brittany spotted a cave, which was well hidden- part of her career training involved finding covered places in the wild. Once they had settled down, Santana offered to stay awake and keep watch in case anything happened. Brittany agreed reluctantly and lay down to get some much-needed sleep.

As the sun rose in the sky, the arena was all but peaceful. Santana, who was pointing at the cave entrance, shoved Brittany awake. She had her finger to her mouth as to signal that Brittany stayed silent.

The blonde heard loud shuffling from outside, and signed to Santana, telling her to stay inside.

Quickly, Brittany shuffled out of the cave with a tomahawk in hand. It didn't take long for her to spot Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans moving along the cliff edge. Momentarily surprised by their alliance, Brittany began moving up towards them. She winced as her foot slid over and snapped a twig. Both Sam and Quinn's heads snapped towards Brittany. The career had no other choice; all she could do was run. The two shouted orders quickly, then dashed off in chase after the tall girl.

Santana could hear the commotion outside, and rapidly exited the cave with a knife wielded. She caught a glimpse of the three just before they dissolved into the bushes of the forest, and she panicked. With no idea what to do to help Brittany, she tried to cause a distraction.

"Hey, guppy mouth! Over here froggy lips! Come get me!" Santana shouted after the blonde haired boy.

Sam instantly turned and bashed full force into Santana, knocking her off her feet. However, she was fast and fairly small, and was able to jump up and around him. As much as she hated to do it, she raised the knife quickly and pulled it down in Sam's stomach. He went limp and silent, falling to the floor. The cannon sounded loudly but Santana wasn't phased by it. She ran after the two girls that had disappeared into the forest.

* * *

I miss this story, sigh, where have I been. Busy, busy, sorry for the long wait, I'm going to finish this now :P


End file.
